


Refusal

by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)



Series: Dressage [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge
Summary: Enric takes Armitage home to Alsakan, and Armitage has his first encounter with a horse. Nervous, he needs a way to relax before he rides.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Series: Dressage [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> Refusal: when a horse will not follow a command.

Armitage hadn’t been planetside in so long he squinted in the sun. Walking across the pleasant green hills of Alsakan, he felt refreshed in a way he hadn’t in some time.

Enric’s family home had been kept pristine by a staff of caretaker droids during his long absence, careful protections in place that had made it impossible for the New Republic to legally take possession of the property; Enric, ever clever, had left a will leaving everything to his butler droid, and was presumed dead after fleeing into the Unknown Regions. The butler had only to give the house and grounds back to him upon his return.

It was a strange world to Armitage, who had grown up in military installments. A genteel world, full of the trappings of a time lost to history, full of an attention to detail and manners that was foreign to a large part of the Galaxy. From the food to the tea to the dishes to the decoration of the large, stately house, everything seemed almost royal. The Pryde family had been far more than a military family in their day, for certain.

It was the first time in their relationship that Armitage had seen his lover dressed in something other than his uniform or his robe. He looked positively dapper in his riding suit, and Armitage had to admit the similar one that had been chosen for him fit very well and flattered him, even if it did make his legs look rather thin.

Inside the stables, various groom droids were going about their work caring for four different horses. Enric approached the first stall, inside of which was a massive black animal with a long, waving mane.

“This is an Alsakanian Black,” he said proudly, “A descendent of my mount when I rode at the Academy.”

“He’s beautiful,” Armitage whispered.

Enric clicked his tongue and the horse lowered its head through over the stall door. The grey-haired man ran his hand down the center of the beast’s nose.

“That’s a good boy,” he purred to the horse, “Such a beautiful thing you are. Yes, so very beautiful.”

Armitage blushed, recognizing the exact tone of voice his mentor was using.

“Come on,” Enric urged, turning to his charge, “Try it.”

The ginger hesitated. He had heard stories of horses. How dangerous they were. How they could kick and bite and trample. But still, there was a solid wooden door between him and the bulk of the animal, and so he reached out to stroke its nose. He was surprised at how silky the short hairs were.

“What’s his name?” He asked.

“Imperator,” responded the man who owned them both, “He’s well-conditioned and trained, the droids have done their work, but he doesn’t know me yet. But he will. I plan for us to spend a great deal of time here as soon as things settle down. You need to learn to ride.”

“Is there anywhere to ride on Coruscant?” Armitage asked, though it seemed like a stupid question.

“Oh, of course,” Enric replied, “There are hundreds of parks, many with stables. But I would feel wrong taking Imperator from his home and sticking him in the middle of a city. We’ll acquire a pair of horses specifically for Coruscant, accustomed to the sights and sounds and smells.”

Armitage nodded thoughtfully.

“Now try feeding him the sugar I gave you. Palm flat like we practiced.”

The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out the rocklike lump of sugar he had been given from the tea service the previous afternoon. Wincing slightly, he placed it in his bare palm and flattened his hand as much as he could, holding it beneath the horse’s nose.

There was something adorable about the way the horse sniffled at him, long, coarse hairs tickling the skin with its breath, the way it parted its lips carefully and felt around with its large, flat teeth until it successfully latched onto the little treat it had been brought.

Enric smiled. “Perfect.”

They moved to the second stall. Within was a slightly smaller horse with the same coloration and mane. 

“This is his brother, Aleen. You’ll be riding him.”

“Somewhat less intimidating,” Armitage said with relief.

“He’s a gelding. Very docile. A good first horse for my boy to learn on.” 

Without any prompting, the younger man took a second cube from his pocket and fed it to Aleen with much more confidence than he had with Imperator.

“See? Once you get the hang of how to interact with them, it’s nothing.”

Armitage stroked Aleen’s neck, “They’re not unlike nerfs,” he said, “Not too much. Smarter, it seems, but the same sort of psychology. Another thing my father hated about me; his herd followed me around because I fed them salt and approached them carefully, instead of treating them poorly.”

Enric nodded, “They’re both prey animals,” he said, “They both live naturally in herds. Their minds work similarly. With either you have to show them you’re not a threat. Your father, I imagine, had no clue how to do such a thing.”

“My father was a threat to everyone. I never understood why they placed him in charge of children.”

“Alsakan’s cadets always scored better and advanced higher than Arkanis’s,” Enric said with a note of pride, “I wonder why.”

Armitage laughed bitterly.

“Well. Come along,” Enric gestured for his charge to follow him into the tack room.

The regal-looking man, who in his riding outfit had the appearance of some nobleman from a bygone era, looked thoughtfully at the array of saddles hanging on the wall and selected one of black leather and suede, tapping it with his stick, “This should do nicely for you.”

Armitage gulped, “Is it wrong to admit how nervous I am?”

“Not at all. But you have to relax. The horses will sense your nerves and it will make them nervous. These are well-trained mounts, they think of humans as members of the herd rather than predators by default now, but when one member of the herd is nervous, everyone goes on alert.”

“Like a regiment,” he said quietly.

Enric smiled, “Exactly. In time, they’ll come to think of me as herd leader.”

“What does that make me?”

“My favorite mate,” he smirked.

“I’m your only mate,” Armitage teased.

“That you are,” he ruffled his charge’s hair, then thought for a moment.

“What is it?”

“You’re nervous about more than horses, aren’t you?”

Armitage looked down, turning pink. How did his Owner always know?

“Well…”

Enric’s eyebrow climbed.

Armitage looked up of his own accord, progress indeed.

“Why won’t you make me Allegiant General?” He asked quietly.

Enric relaxed a little and placed his hand on Armitage’s shoulder, “Three reasons, pet. One, if I make you Allegiant General, I’ll never see you. You’ll be all across the Galaxy tending to military necessities all the time, while I stay on Coruscant and govern. Two, you’re too young.”

Armitage stiffened.

“You are, Armitage. And it isn’t a failure to be too young. You’re not even 40. Admiral Griss is very experienced in real combat and will do a fine job.”

Armitage kicked at the floor a little, like a small child.

“Finally, there is nothing unimpressive about being in charge of weapons development. You’re the most brilliant mind we have in development in the entire military. It would be a criminal waste to put you anywhere else. In this role, you can focus all your energy on creating the next technological breakthrough, and the next,” the look he gave his charge was one that would brook no refusal, “You can’t tell me a part of you, deep down, wouldn’t rather do that, and be near me at all times.”

Enric’s boy kicked again, “You’re right, I just…”

“Are too caught up thinking about what other people will think of you, rather than what is best for you.”

Armitage nodded, then smiled a little, “That’s what I have you for, though, isn’t it? To force me to act in my own best interest.”

“With an iron hand if necessary,” Enric tapped him on the end of the nose.

Armitage smiled more broadly.

“Still tense,” the older man continued, clicking his tongue, “What are we going to do to relax you?”

The hair on the back of Armitage’s neck stood with a pleasant tingle. “I can think of some things.”

“So can I,” Enric smirked, “Have a seat.”

Armitage checked behind him to be certain he was close enough to the bench along the wall to sit down, then lowered himself slowly.

“Let me watch you. Go on, let me see you. Show me.”

The ginger bit his lip as he pulled himself out, already half-hard as he almost always was whenever his lover spoke to him as an Owner.

“Touch yourself,” Enric’s voice was a hoarse whisper as he began to run his hand along his own bulge, “Go on, boy.”

Armitage was unable to look away from his Owner’s eyes as he began to stroke himself, flushing red under that gaze, so impossible to refuse, just like that imperious voice. At least, he was until the pleasure became too much and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“No,” the stern voice with its Imperial accent said, “Look at me.”

The younger man obeyed, as his master pulled himself out and began to stroke himself in a rhythm that matched his own.

It was almost too intense for Armitage. Eyes locked, pupils dilating, hands moving in concert, he matched Enric like a mirror and grunted and whimpered like some sort of animal. Teeth gritted, his lover urged him on.

“That’s it. Come on, boy. Come for Daddy. Make yourself come. Do as I say, my beautiful boy, my good little pet.”

As he came, Enric crossed the space between them and caught his mouth in a ravenous kiss to swallow the sounds of his release. A moment later, the older man came as well and slid down onto the bench next to his pet.

Armitage was panting, sweat glistening on his forehead. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Enric draped his arm around him and nodded. He kissed the top of Armitage’s head and patted his shoulder, “You’re such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“We’ve made a mess of ourselves, haven’t we?”

Armitage slid down off the bench and immediately set to work cleaning the come off of Enric’s softening cock with his tongue.

“Fuck...hungry, are you?”

“Always,” the ginger kissed the tip.

“So good, so good,” the older man groaned, running his fingers through the other man’s hair.

When they had both cleaned each other, they sat back on the bench together again.

“Feeling more relaxed?”

Armitage flushed red again.

Enric patted his knee, “I can tell. You’re ready. Come along, put on your gloves. I’ll be right beside you the entire time.”

“Thank you, Enric.”

Armitage wouldn’t have ridden a horse for anyone else in the Galaxy. Too many opportunities to look ridiculous, and too many opportunities to make a painful mistake. But for Enric, he’d do anything.

Even become the head of weapons development, instead of Allegiant General.


End file.
